


I will be

by Eirenare



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, past!Ardyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenare/pseuds/Eirenare
Summary: The past still burns; his heart still bleeds.





	I will be

_Many years have passed since Ardyn lost everything; many years avoiding to read history books and records like it burns, lest the grim reminder of his nonexistent existence makes him lust further for a closure he can’t have yet…_

_And one day, something happens: Ardyn can’t remember how or why but he’s somehow peeking at a warped past, settled down in ink and lies, and the wound’s suddenly too fresh and bleeding way too much for a man that can’t bleed any longer._

_It is then that, fueled by anger and frustration and torn apart by sorrow, his quill rages against old paper —against oblivion— with such strenght it almost rips, and it would have made his past self cringe and dismay, for he loved books so._

_But his past self was buried so who cares anymore for him, for what he did or what he’s doing, for what he’ll do. Ardyn Lucis Caelum was alive no more…_

_But Ardyn Izunia would be. And silence would not cover his name…_

_Silence would not cover him._


End file.
